Le cadeau d'Artémis
by caelida
Summary: Trois messagers étranges débarquent au sanctuaire envoyés par Artémis. Ils sont là pour remettre aux chevaliers un cadeau que leur fait leur déesse. Reste à savoir si c'est un don ou une malédiction. Attention, Yaoi et Mpreg. Hiatus
1. Le conseil des dieux

Disclamer : Aucuns des persos de cette fic, à part peut-être les personnages d'Ellanor, Opale et Judicaël, ne m'appartiennent. Ceci est une fic hétéro et yaoi (comportant des relations entre hommes pour les non-initiés lol) donc homophobes s'abstenir. Il est fais aussi mention de grossesse masculine (Mpreg). Voilà, c'est à peu près tout.

Pairing :  Vous verrez bien (me sens pas le courage de tous les mettre)

Résumé : Quelques mois seulement se sont écoulés depuis la défaite d'Hadès et les dieux ont décidé de récompenser les chevaliers du sanctuaire. C'est à Artémis que revient cette tâche et la déesse a une idée derrière la tête. Reste à savoir si le cadeau qu'apportent les messagers de la divinité est un bienfait…ou une malédiction.

Prologue : Le conseil des dieux.

L'Olympe était en effervescence en ce premier jour de juin. Zeus avait convoqué le grand conseil et tous se pressaient afin de ne pas être en retard. Cinq cents ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le dernier. Les dieux avaient pas mal de guerres saintes meurtrières se dérouler et plusieurs générations de mortels s'étaient succédées pendant ce laps de temps. Au grand étonnement de la plupart des divinités, Zeus avait permis aux âmes des chevaliers tombés durant la dernière guerre de ressusciter.

L'heure sonna enfin. Athéna se dirigea vers la salle du conseil avec les autres. Elle croisa Hadès et Poséidon qui la saluèrent en souriant. Ses deux oncles et elle avaient combattu les uns contre les autres. Elle avait dû les affonter successivement mais elle continuait à les apprécier malgré tout.

"Alors chère nièce, commença Poséidon en souriant. Une idée de ce que nous veut ce cher Zeus ?

-Aucune, répondit Athéna.

-Bah, fit Hadès en haussant les épaules. Il va sans doute décrété les mêmes choses à savoir faire correctement notre boulot, veiller sur les humains, etc..."

Les trois divinités éclatèrent de rire. Chacun alla s'asseoir à la place qui lui était assignée. Athéna fut surprise de l'absence d'Artémis et d'Aphrodite. Les deux déesses étaient ordinairement les plus ponctuelles de tout le panthéon. Leur absence fut également remarquée par Héra qui fronça les sourcils. La reine des dieux n'appréciaent pas vraiment les deux retardataires. L'une parce qu'elle était la preuve et le fruit des infidélités de son époux et l'autre à cause d'une sombre histoire de pomme d'or. Athéna avait été elle aussi impliquée dans ce concours ridicule qui avait débouché sur la guerre de Troie mais elle avait tourné la page, elle.

Des bruits de course et des rires se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur deux jeunes filles échevelées.

"Désolée pour notre retard", dirent-elles un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Zeus soupira et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Elles s'éxécutèrent.

Athéna regarda un moment ses deux soeurs. Cinq cents ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Artémis ressemblait encore à une adolescente de dix-sept ans. Elle avait refusé de vieillir plus, prétextant qu'il y avait bien assez de déesse avec un aspect de femmes mures. La déesse de la nature avait les membres longs et fins presque fragiles. Son visage était encadré par une chevelure auburn toujours sauvage et éclairé par des yeux verts rarement sérieux ou tristes. Aphrodite, elle, était une blonde au regard turquoise très expressive. Elle ne parventait jamais à dissimuler ses sentiments, bons ou mauvais, derrière un masque d'indifférence.

"Bien, commença Zeus en se levant. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, une nouvelle fois, j'aimerais vous expliquer la raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous fait venir ici. Je ne vais pas vous parler d'une nouvelle guerre sainte ou d'un autre conflit. Vos chevaliers ont fait plus qu'il leur a été demandé et il est grand temps pour eux de laisser leurs armures se rendormir. C'est justement pour eux que je vous ai tous convoqués. J'ai décidé de récompenser vos chevaliers. Ces mortels se sont battus corps et âme pour l'humanité et pour protéger leurs idéaux. Ils ont montré à tous ce qu'étaient le courage, la loyauté, le dévouement. Seulement, j'ignore comment les dédommager pour tout ce qu'ils ont pu perdre au cours de ces guerres qui leur ont coûté leur enfance et leur adolescence."

Les dieux s'entreregardèrent, interloqués. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à cela de la part de leur roi. Le bruit des conversations s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs. Chacun réflechissait mais personne ne trouvait d'idées. Absorbés dans leurs discussions stériles, il n'avait pas remarqué la main timide que levait l'une d'entre eux pour prendre la parole. Ce fut Athéna qui l'aperçut la première et qui fit taire ses voisins. Zeus donna alors la parole à celle qui la demandait et Artémis se leva à son tour.

Son regard fit le tour de l'assemblée. L'adolescente rougit un peu. Elle était toujours celle qui écoutait, pas celle qui parlait. Ce rôle était nouveau pour elle...et légèrement effrayant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et parla.

"Mon idée, commença-t-elle. Mon idée est toute simple car elle est vieille comme le monde. A la question quelle récompense pour tous les chevaliers qui se sont battus lors de la dernière guerre sainte ? Je répond l'amour et une famille. Ces chevaliers n'ont jamais connu autre chose que les combats. Ils sont orphelins pour la plupart et ne savent donc pas ou à peine ce qu'est une famille aimante. Je propose donc, avec l'accord du conseil, de permettre à ces chevaliers de pouvoir fonder une famille avec leur âme soeur.

-Je m'en voudrais de jouer les rabats-joie petite soeur, intervint Aphrodite. Mais tu sais bien que la plupart des chevaliers qui ont été ressuscités ont des âmes soeurs du même sexe qu'eux. Or, si l'homosexualité n'a jamais été un péché, quoiqu'en disent certains, il est impossible pour deux hommes d'avoir un enfant ensemble.

-C'est là que j'interviens, reprit Artémis. Je sais bien qu'il est normalement improbable que deux hommes puissent avoir un enfant de leur union mais pas impossible. Je suis la déesse de la nature, ne l'oubliez pas. Il y a de nombreux siècles, les Atlantes sont venus me voir. Ce peuple n'avait que peu de femmes dans ses rangs. Il lui était techniquement impossible d'avoir des enfants sans risquer des liens consanguins. Il lui a donc fallu se résigner à demander aux dieux de leur permettre de faire en sorte que l'union de deux hommes soit féconde. Vous en souvenez-vous, Père ?

-Oui.

-Je fus la seule à l'époque à répondre à leurs attentes. Sous la demande de Poséidon qui ne voulait pas voir son peuple disparaître totalement, j'ai créé une potion permettant à deux hommes s'aimant réellement de concevoir. Cette potion a été perdue depuis la disparition de l'île Atlantide. Cependant, j'ai, parmi mes gardiens, un garçon tout à fait capable de la reproduire. Il a amélioré la recette. Cette potion est devenue une sorte de potion de fécondité si on veut. Seulement, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de tous les chevaliers à la fois puisque seuls trois de mes rôdeurs sont capables de mener à bien cette mission. Je compte commencer par les chevaliers d'or et de bronze. Alors, Père, me permettez-vous de mener mon projet à bien ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit Zeus. C'est à Athéna, Poséidon, Hadès et Odin de dire si oui ou non ils sont d'accord avec ton idée. C'est de leurs chevaliers qu'on parle après tout.

-En ce qui me concerne, intervint Athéna. C'est d'accord. Mes chevaliers et ma représentante terrestre ont le droit d'avoir un peu de répit. Je te demanderais seulement de ne pas forcer ceux qui ne le souhaitent pas à avoir des enfants. Autrement dit, je te demande de leur laisser le choix."

Odin, Poséidon et Hadès acquiescèrent à ces paroles. Artémis sourit. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de priver les chevaliers qui s'étaient tant battus de leur libre-arbitre. Elle voulait les rendre heureux et espèrait sincèrement que le cadeau qu'elle leur ferait leur plairait.

Voilà, le prologue est fini. J'aimerais avoir votre avis pour savoir si je dois continuer ou acheter la corde pour aller me pendre. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Reviews pleaseuh.


	2. Les rôdeurs

Disclamer : Aucuns des persos de cette fic, à part peut-être les personnages d'Ellanor, Opale et Judicaël, ne m'appartiennent. Ceci est une fic hétéro et yaoi (comportant des relations entre hommes pour les non-initiés lol) donc homophobes s'abstenir. Il est fait aussi mention de grossesse masculine (Mpreg). Voilà, c'est à peu près tout.

Résumé : Quelques mois seulement se sont écoulés depuis la défaite d'Hadès et les dieux ont décidé de récompenser les chevaliers du sanctuaire. C'est à Artémis que revient cette tâche et la déesse a une idée derrière la tête. Reste à savoir si le cadeau qu'apportent les messagers de la divinité est un bienfait…ou une malédiction.

Les Rôdeurs

Le palais terrestre d'Artémis était un bâtiment qui tombait en ruine. Un arbre gigantesque poussait en son milieu et ses branches toujours couvertes de fleurs et de feuilles quelque soit la saison tenait lieu de toit à l'édifice. La représentation terrestre de la déesse, une adolescente d'une douzaine d'années se tenait debout face à lui. Son visage juvénile était éclairé par un doux sourire tandis qu'elle se laissait emporter par le rythme et la musique du vent dans les feuillages. La princesse Verdandi aimait ce son si particulier et ne s'en lassait jamais.

Trois éclairs bleutés s'abattirent soudain à ses pieds. La princesse eut un doux sourire en voyant trois de ses Rôdeurs agenouillés devant elle. Contrairement à celles des autres chevaliers, les armures des serviteurs d'Artémis étaient fabriquées pour leurs porteurs. Lorsqu'un rôdeur mourait, son armure mourait avec lui et s'autodétruisait. Elles étaient liées à l'âme de ceux qui les portaient. Elles n'étaient donc pas faites en orichalques mais en une matière spéciale qu'on ne trouvait qu'en Méridian, appelée le cristal d'Ellanor. Cette matière facile à forger prenait des formes et des couleurs différentes selon son porteur et permettait aussi le camouflage. Vu que les Rôdeurs étaient loins d'être des guerriers et excellaient plutôt dans l'art de l'espionnage, ce matériau convenait tout à fait à leur nature.

Verdandi regarda longuement ses serviteurs, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient conservé leurs capuches baissées et ne les enlèveraient que sur son ordre. Ordre qu'elle donna immédiatement. Les trois rôdeurs se relevèrent donc et abaissèrent leurs capuches en même temps révélant les visages de deux hommes et une femme encore adolescents.

Le premier des deux garçons se nommait Kotaro et venait du Japon. Rôdeur de Mercure, il était le plus ambitieux de ceux de sa caste. Les mauvaises langues disaient même qu'il avait empoisonné son maître pour parvenir à son rang. Seulement, les médisants oubliaient facilement que le maître en question avait trépassé près de trois ans après l'investiture de son élève. Maître des poisons, Kotaro avait néanmoins un visage franc et honête. Ses yeux bruns ne recelaient pas la moindre trace de vénalité et il avait démontré sa loyauté plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Le second était Judicaël, rôdeur de Vénus. Assez petit et fragile d'apparence, il n'en était pas moins un excellent escrimeur. C'était une autre particularité des Rôdeurs, ils pouvaient porter une arme s'ils le désiraient, étant donné qu'ils étaient relativement plus faibles que la plupart des chevaliers, porter une arme était pour certains d'entre eux une question de survie. Blond, les yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, Judicaël avait fait tourner bien des têtes avant de trouver chaussure à son pied en la personne de Kotaro. Ils avaient même eu un enfant, une petite fille de six mois appelé Hikari qui restait sous la garde bienveillante du maître de Judicaël lorsque ses pères partaient en mission.

La fille, quant à elle, se prénommait Gabrielle et était la rôdeuse de la Lune. Taciturne et fuyante, son regard bleu était souvent glacial et dénué de toute émotion. Elle souriait rarement et se sentait mieux en présence d'animaux. Cependant, elle était aussi l'accoucheuse et le médecin du sanctuaire. Les enfants l'adoraient sans que Verdandi ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle était également la soeur d'un des chevaliers d'Athéna, le chevalier Camus.

Ces trois là étaient l'équipe qu'il lui fallait pour mener à bien la mission qu'Artémis venait de lui confier. Judicaël et Kotaro étaient les seuls de Méridian à savoir préparer la potion pregment et Gabrielle connaissait parfaitement les méthodes d'accouchement pour les hommes. Elle en avait sauvé plus d'un et permis à de nombreux enfants de voir le jour dans des conditions complètement défavorables. Ils n'étaient pas les plus puissants certes, mais ils feraient l'affaire.

"Rôdeurs, commença Verdandi de sa voix douce et claire. Je vous ai fait mandé afin de vos confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Comme vous le savez, il y a de cela environ deux ans s'est déroulée une nouvelle guerre sainte à laquelle nous n'avons pas participé pour des raisons évidentes. Aujourd'hui, tous les chevaliers morts lors de cette bataille ont été ressuscités et ont retrouvé ceux qu'ils aimaient. La déesse Artémis m'a chargé de vous confier la mission de permettre aux couples de chevaliers le souhaitant d'avoir des enfants par la méthode que vous savez. Je vous demanderai de vous rendre le plus rapidement possible au sanctuaire grec car c'est là que débute votre mission."

OoO

Le sanctuaire d'Athéna était calme. Pour une fois, on n'entendait ni bruits de combat, ni disputes. La plupart des chevaliers se reposait tranquillement au frais dans leur maison ou dans celle de leur compagnon. Une bonne partie des temples du zodiaque avait ainsi été déserté. Saga avait laissé la maison des Gémeaux à Kanon qui roucoulait avec Shaka. Mu lui avait gentiment fait une petite place chez lui, tout heureux d'avoir son chéri à portée de mains. Shina semblait s'être définitivement installée chez Aldébaran et on voyait rarement Angelo passer plus de quelques jours dans son temple préférant celui du Poisson. Seiya, sous couvert de vouloir pouvoir protéger Athéna à tout moment, squattait chez Aioros depuis un bon moment déjà. D'autres couples passaient leur vie entre deux temples comme Camu et Milo ou Shura et Aiolia. Chacun avait son mode de vie.

Mu et Saga recevait justement la visite de Camu, Milo et Aphrodite quand les rôdeurs arrivèrent. Trois traits de lumière bleue fusèrent au dessus de leur tête et les chevaliers entendirent un grand plouf suivi d'éclats de rire et de jurons. Apparemment, certains de leurs visiteurs avaient fait connaissance avec la fontaine qui se tenait depuis quelques temps devant l'escalier menant aux douze temples.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce furent un jeune homme et une jeune femme intégralement trempés suivis par un second garçon hilare qui se présentèrent au premier temple. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de poser le pied sur le pallier qu'une tornade aux cheveux violets se précipita sur elle pour lui faire un câlin étrangleur sous le regard amusé du frère de la jeune fille.

"Gaby, comment çà va ma puce ?, demanda Aphrodite à l'adolescente qui commençait à devenir d'une belle teinte bleue.

-Bien... Milo... peux plus respirer, souffla Gabrielle.

-Oups, désolé."

Le chevalier du scorpion lâcha la jeune rôdeuse qui s'éloigna de quelques mètres tout en lançant un regard noir à ses deux camarades qui se roulaient par terre de rire. La jeune fille eut un reniflement hautain et releva la tête tout en se mettant à avancer. Le seul problème, c'est qu'en agissant ainsi, elle ne vit pas ce qui arrivait devant elle et se prit une colonne dans le nez sous les rires de ses amis.

Les Rôdeurs grimpèrent rapidement l'escalier des douze temples, saluant au passage les chevaliers qu'ils rencontraient. Gabrielle faillit mourir étranglé sous l'étreinte d'un Aldébaran tout content de retrouver sa "petite Gabynette". Autant dire que les deux compagnons de la jeune fille rigolèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure. Death Mask fut presque aimable et accueillant envers les trois nouveaux venus et Shura n'essaya pas de les couper en deux. Il se fit même battre froid par une Gabrielle qui semblait relativement rancunière et qui n'avait apparemment pas pardonné la mort d'Aioros, ce que ne comprirent pas du tout ses compagnons vu qu'ils avaient vu ce même Aioros en parfaite santé trèèèès occupé à faire des suçons à un chevalier de Pégase rougissant.

Ils arrivèrent au treizième temple sans trop de problèmes et furent accueillis chaleureusement par le grand Pope. Ils s'inclinèrent devant lui pour le saluer, pas étonnés pour un sou de voir un représentant d'une déesse aussi jeune. Après tout, leur grand Rôdeur, équivalent du grand Pope à Méridian, n'avait pas plus de quatorze ans et se comportait comme un vrai gamin.

"Votre seigneurie, dit Judicaël. Nous sommes les trois rôdeurs envoyés par Verdandi, réincarnation de la déesse Artémis sur Terre. Nous souhaiterions parler à la déesse Athéna en présence de ses chevaliers afin que tous ici sachent ce pour quoi nous avons été envoyés.

-Bien, je vais les faire appeler. Veuillez attendre ici."

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, toute la chevalerie présente au sanctuaire se trouvait face aux trois rôdeurs qui ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion. Chacun d'entre eux avait revêtu son armure et sa cape. Mu, en connaisseur, vit tout de suite que le métal utilisé pour les protections étaient d'un alliage différent de celui des armures zodiacales. Les surplis des rôdeurs pulsaient doucement et semblaient avoir un sacré caractère mais, étrangement, protégeaient leurs possesseurs d'une manière différente que les armures qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir. Son oeuil observateur remarqua aussi que les rôdeurs semblaient parler entre eux mais pas par le biais d'un échange télépathique. Leurs mains traçaient des signes dans les airs avec vivacité. Mu rencontra le regard de Judicaël qui lui sourit.Gabrielle les remarqua et fit comprendre au chevalier du bêlier qu'il parlerait après s'il le désirait. Elle montra également son frère et la plupart des chevaliers qu'elle connaissait bien et les engloba dans un geste pour dire qu'elle leur expliquerait à tous.

Saori arriva enfin. Altière et un brin hautaine, elle déplut d'emblée à Gabrielle qui ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à sa déesse à elle, la "discrète" Verdandi qui avec son caractère de cochon faisait trembler les murs de son temple. Cette dernière n'avait jamais demandé aucun sacrifice à ses rôdeurs, acceptant sans rechigner de les voir heureux. La rôdeuse soupira en songeant qu'elle avait vraiment échappé au pire. Et puis, porter un masque ? Très peu pour elle, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter. Elle regarda les quelques femmes chevaliers présentes dans la salle avant que son attention soit détournée par Judicaël qui lui demanda dans le langage secret des rôdeurs :

"Comment elles font pour respirer ou pour voir ? J'imagine même pas voir une rôdeuse accepter l'humiliation de devoir porter ce genre de chose à cause des hommes.

-C'est pas la même mentalité.

-Gabrielle, Jud', quand vous aurez fini de faire les imbéciles, vous pourrez peut-être faire ce pour quoi nous sommes là. Gaby, c'est à toi de lire le message de notre déesse."

Gabrielle acquiesça et s'avança sur le devant de la foule avant de sauter gracieusement sur la scène. Elle ne se soucia pas du tout de la poussière qu'avait pu récupérer ses vêtements dans la foulée et s'inclina devant Saori. Elle se retourna ensuite vers l'auditoire, sortit un rouleau de parchemin de son corsage et amplifia sa voix avec son cosmos pour le lire.

"Moi, Verdandi de Méridian, représentante terrestre de la déesse Artémis et gardienne de l'arbre Yggdrasil annonce, par la lettre présente et par le biais de ma rôdeuse Gabrielle, la volonté de la déesse que je sers humblement. En récompense de leur loyauté et de leur abnégation à l'égard de leurs dieux respectifs, moi Artémis déesse de la nature et de la chasse, offre à tous les serviteurs des dieux, qu'ils soient chevalier d'Athéna, spectre d'Hadès, guerrier divin d'Odin ou général de Poséidon ce que j'ai offert à mes rôdeurs. Avec l'accord de mon père Zeus, j'accorde à tous les membres de la chevallerie sans distinctions la possibilité d'avoir des enfants avec leur compagnon par le biais de grossesses masculines. J'enverrai à cette fin, une équipe de rôdeurs dans les différents sanctuaires. Je demande donc aux représentants des dieux veillant sur les sanctuaires en question de faire bon accueil à mes trois rôdeurs : Gabrielle de la Lune, ancienne disciple du rôdeur Naikè de Pluton, guérisseuse du sanctuaire de Méridian et spécialiste des grossesses masculines ainsi que Kotaro de Mercure, disciple du rôdeur défunt Yth de Saturne et Judicaël de Vénus, disciple de la rôdeuse Thalie de Mars, tous deux maîtres dans l'art de la préparation de la potion pregment. Il est entendu que les chevaliers peuvent accepter ou refuser le dit présent puisque ce dernier doit être un cadeau et non un poids."

La voix de Gabrielle mourut peu à peu et tandis que la salle retenait son souffle, elle reprenait le sien. La jeune fille attendit un peu puis reprit :

"Demain, je recevrai tous les couples qui le souhaitent afin de répondre à leurs questions. Sachez seulement, qu'il faudra que vous me rendiez une visite si vous souhaitez un enfant afin de déterminer lequel des deux chevaliers sera le porteur. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut pour réflechir. Cela nous laissera le temps de préparer la potion pour tout le monde."

Voilà le chapitre 1 qui s'est fait attendre. Vu que la clé USB sur laquelle j'avais enregistré tous mes fichiers a rendu l'âme, j'ai dû tout réécrire T.T, comme vous pouvez le voir, mes persos originaux ont changé comme tout le chapitre d'ailleurs. En bien, j'espère. Prochain chapitre, les visites, il sera donc un peu plus court que celui-ci, enfin je pense. Gabrielle fait preuve d'un sang froid à toute épreuve et les porteurs ne seront pas forcément ceux auxquels on s'attend le plus. Gros bisoux et un grand merci à tous mes reviewers.


	3. Visites

Disclamer : Aucuns des persos de cette fic, à part peut-être les personnages d'Ellanor, Opale et Judicaël, ne m'appartiennent. Ceci est une fic hétéro et yaoi (comportant des relations entre hommes pour les non-initiés lol) donc homophobes s'abstenir. Il est fait aussi mention de grossesse masculine (Mpreg). Voilà, c'est à peu près tout.

Résumé : Quelques mois seulement se sont écoulés depuis la défaite d'Hadès et les dieux ont décidé de récompenser les chevaliers du sanctuaire. C'est à Artémis que revient cette tâche et la déesse a une idée derrière la tête. Reste à savoir si le cadeau qu'apportent les messagers de la divinité est un bienfait…ou une malédiction.

Visites médicales.

Le lendemain matin, Gabrielle installa son infirmerie dans un des baraquements qui servait d'entrepôts. Judicaël et Kotaro prirent celui d'à côté et le transformèrent en atelier afin de préparer la potion. La jeune fille les aida un peu avant de repartir dans son infirmerie alors que les premiers couples affluaient à sa porte.

Aioros et Seiya avait été les premiers à se présenter. Gabrielle n'eut rien à noter de particulier pour ce couple-ci. Ils étaient sûrs d'eux et lui demandèrent simplement si l'âge de Seiya (17 ans vu que les chevaliers d'or avaient été ressuscités quatre ans après la bataille d'Hadès) n'était pas un problème. Ils s'en allèrent, rassurés et heureux de pouvoir avoir un petit bout de chou bien à eux.

Journal de l'infirmerie de Gabrielle Aquarius, Rôdeuse de la Lune.

Lundi 3juillet 19XX, 8h04,

couple : Aioros du Saggitaire et Seiya de Pégase

Porteur recommandé : Seiya de Pégase.

Remarque : _Rien à noter de particulier. Ont posé les questions d'usage. Porteur peut-être un peu jeune mais rien de bien alarmant._

Les suivants furent Camu et Milo. L'un comme l'autre furent surpris d'apprendre qu'ils avaient tous deux les caractéristiques nécessaires pour porter. Néanmoins, Gabrielle sentit que le chevalier du scorpion serait sans aucun doute le porteur principal du couple. Il n'y avait qu'à leurs attitudes respectives et puis, la jeune fille logeait chez son frère qui n'avait pas cru bon d'aller dormir avec son amant dans la maison de celui-ci. Camu avait vraissemblablement oublié que sa soeur avait le sommeil très léger et une ouïe fine comme tous les rôdeurs ainsi que le fait que Milo était de ceux qui donnaient de la voix.

Les deux chevaliers piquèrent un fard monstre lorsque la jeune fille leur expliqua après avoir scanné tant bien que mal leur cosmos qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux tomber enceints facilement à condition d'utiliser des positions un peu particulières. La question tabou fut ensuite posé, comment un homme pouvait-il accoucher ? Gabrielle fit alors l'erreur d'expliquer à son frère qu'il fallait dans certains cas aller chercher le bébé. Camu étant d'une jalousie relativement maladive, inutile de dire qu'il faillit congeler sa soeur sur place en apprenant qu'elle allait devoir toucher intimement son scorpion personnel.

Lundi 3 juillet 19XX, 9h10

couple : Camu du Verseau et Milo du Scorpion.

Porteur recommandé : les deux semblent aptes à porter un enfant sans risque.Petite préférence pour Milo.

Remarques : _A l'avenir, éviter de parler des différentes méthodes d'accouchement à un homme capable de vous congeler. Penser à surveiller de près la grossesse de Camu si c'est lui le porteur : risque de retour à l'ère glaciaire !_

Gabrielle faillit s'étrangler en voyant que Saga et Kanon avaient décidé de venir ensemble avec leurs chéris respecifs. Quand ils lui dirent qu'ils faisaient toujours tout ensemble, la jeune fille retint à grand peine l'envie de leur demander s'ils faisaient également l'amour à leur compagnon dans la même pièce. Elle tenait à la vie tout de même. La rôdeuse nota consciencieusement ce que lui disaient ses patients et eut une moue réprobatrice en apprenant que Mu et Shaka étaient végétariens. Elle ne laissa partir qu'après les avoir fait promettre de prendre des compliments alimentaires appropriés afin de ne pas mettre leurs bébés en danger.

Lundi 3 juillet 19XX, 9h58

couples : Saga des Gémeaux et Mu du Bêlier, Kanon des Gémeaux et Shaka de la Vierge.

Porteurs recommandés : Mu et Shaka, jumeaux semblent avoir une allergie à l'un des composants de la potion pregment.

Remarques : _Surveiller la grossesse de Shaka au vu de sa cécité et de ses pouvoirs. Prescrire des protéines en compléments alimentaires à Mu comme à Shaka car sont végétariens._

Bizarrement, Aphrodite et Angelo furent ceux qui passèrent le moins de temps dans l'infirmerie provisoire. Cependant, Gabrielle se retint à grand peine d'étrangler Aphro quand il lui dit qu'il espèrait ne pas prendre trop de poids durant sa grossesse.

Lundi 3 juillet 19XX, 10h28

couple : Angelo du Cancer et Aphrodite des Poissons

porteur recommandé : Aphrodite.

Remarques : _Surveiller de près la grossesse pour éviter que le porteur ne fasse un régime pouvant nuire au bébé. Risque important de fausse couche si trop énervé ! Prescrire quelques compléments alimentaires si besoin est et s'assurer qu'il mange correctement._

Les deux derniers couples passèrent plus de temps dans le cabinet. Ils avaient tous des questions assez sensibles et la Rôdeuse fit du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour les rassurer. Quand le dernier couple partit enfin, Gabrielle révisa ses notes sur les chevaliers et commença à compulser leurs dossiers. Elle alla chercher son matériel et aménagea son infirmerie en maternité.

Lundi 3 juillet 19XX, 14h47

couple : Shura du Capricorne et Aiolia du Lion.

porteur recommandé : Aiolia (plus calme que son compagnon sur le sujet de la grossesse)

Remarques : _Porteur pouvant avoir quelques problèmes s'il fait usage de son cosmos durant sa grossesse. Pas de compléments alimentaires supplémentaires mais penser à vérifier qu'il se nourrit bien._

Lundi 3 juillet 19XX, 16h32

couple : Shion (grand Pope) et Dohko de la Balance.

porteur recommandé : Dohko

Remarques :_ Surveiller de près la grossesse et faire régulièrement des échographies._

Voilà pour le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop déçu. Les prochains chapitres vont porter sur la grossesse de chaque chevalier et chaque chapitre portera sur un couple différent à chaque fois. Bien entendu, ils se situeront dans la même réalité temporelle et commenceront de la fécondation à la naissance. Maintenant, je risque d'avoir besoin de votre aide. Je ne trouve pas d'idées de prénoms pour les enfants et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. A chaque fin de chapitre, je vous poserais toujours la même question : quel prénom verriez-vous pour l'enfant de ce couple ? Bien sûr il se peut également que je vous demande le genre de l'enfant.

**Donc, on commence par Seiya et Aioros, que vont-ils avoir et avez-vous des idées de prénoms ? En attendant vos réponses, je vous dis à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. Bisoux à tous et merci pour votre fidélité à ma fic.**


	4. Seiya et Aioros

**Je vous demande à tous et à toutes pardon pour le délai d'attente, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes ces derniers temps et un gros passage à vide. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Pour le disclamer, référez-vous aux premiers chapitres, merci.**

**(Attention, les prochains chapitres en comptant celui-ci vont contenir des lemons. Si vous n'aimez pas le citron, je vous conseille vivement de les sauter. La fin et le début des lemons seront marqués comme ceci OoOoOoO. Vous êtes prévenus.)**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur le Sanctuaire et presque tous ses habitants s'étaient endormis. Seiya lui restait éveillé. Le sommeil le fuyait depuis près de deux heures alors que son compagnon reposait doucement près de lui. L'adolescent soupira avant de décider de se lever et se rendre dans son petit paradis personnel, une crique ombragée, le lieu de son premier baiser avec Aioros. Il s'assit sur les galets, les yeux perdus dans le vague et l'esprit plongée dans une profonde réflexion, chose inhabituelle selon ses amis.

Si les autres chevaliers savaient que Seiya avait un esprit plus complexe qu'il ne le laissait voir, ils riraient sûrement du pauvre garçon. Certes, il n'avait jamais montré une propension énorme à la réflexion mais tout comme Shun dissimulait ses côtés retors derrière un masque de candeur, Seiya cachait une grande intelligence sous un extérieur d'idiot du village. Il ne s'en était jamais servi, trouvant plus facile d'être celui qui ne comprend rien et qui fonce dans le tas mais à présent cette image d'imbécile semblait lui coller à la peau. Même Aioros se moquait gentiment de lui, et Seiya laissait faire.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il savait que son amour et lui pouvaient avoir un enfant, l'adolescent se demandait s'il pourrait encore jouer longtemps la comédie, au risque de se voir confisquer son fils ou sa fille. Il ne voulait pas non plus que son bébé ait à souffrir toute sa vie de sa réputation d'idiot. Les enfants étaient cruels entre eux, Seiya l'avait appris ici même, au Sanctuaire, alors qu'il s'échappait parfois du camp pour aller chiper un livre ou deux dans la bibliothèque de Camu. Le Verseau n'était jamais là et ses livres restaient à l'abandon. Seiya avait toujours réussi à bien dissimuler son secret. Il avait vu comment les autres traitaient les amoureux des livres et ne voulait pas finir comme Liam, ce jeune anglais qui avait été tabassé par les autres parce qu'il lisait. Il avait été le premier ami de Seiya au sanctuaire mais était parti un an après son arrivée pour Brocéliande, le domaine d'Artémis.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir chevalier ?

-Non, répondit Seiya sans se retourner vers le rôdeur qui venait de le rejoindre. Mais vous non plus.

-Ne me vouvoies pas, je n'ai que dix-huit ans, tu sais ? Et je suis Judicaël, rôdeur de Vénus.

-Seiya de Pégase, le bourrin.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Je porte l'armure d'un cheval... Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à dormir ?

-Inquiétude de ''maman'', je me demande comment va ma fille.

-Tu as une fille ?

-Oui, une petite poupée d'à peine six mois du nom d'Hikari, mon petit rayon de soleil... Je te montrerai des photos si tu veux.

-Oui, merci.

-Et toi, tu voudrais un fils ou une fille ?

-Une fille mais Aioros veut un garçon... Il dit que les filles ne servent à rien, pas assez endurantes... ou fortes...

-Faut pas qu'il aille dire çà à notre déesse ou à Gaby. Une fois, elle a envoyé un mec à l'hôpital parce qu'il avait dit qu'elle se battait comme une fille... ce qui est vrai dans un sens, tu me diras. Je crois aussi que vos femmes chevaliers ne seraient sans doute pas d'accord avec cette vision des choses.

-C'est sûr... Enfin, pour avoir un enfant, il faut avoir des relations sexuelles, non ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Aioros ne m'a jamais touché... À part s'embrasser, nous n'avons rien fait. Il attend que je sois prêt.

-Et tu l'es ?

-Oui mais il ne veut rien entendre... C'est peut-être parce que je me comporte toujours en idiot... Je suis pas assez séduisant pour faire oublier mon imbécillité... Et puis...

-Oui ?

-Je ne sais pas comment séduire... Mon éducation était basée uniquement sur le combat, alors...

-Je vois... Il va te falloir les conseils de professionnels, je suis assez copain avec Milo du Scorpion et Aphrodite des Poissons. A nous trois, nous arriverons bien à faire en sorte de te transformer en une tentation sur pattes. »

Le lendemain matin, Aphrodite, Milo, Judicaël et Gabrielle traînaient un Seiya relativement peu rassurée à travers les rues d'Athènes et dans tous les sex shops et magasins de lingeries possibles. La jeune rôdeuse était venue offrir son point de vue féminin et ses conseils au chevalier de bronze rougissant. Elle avait tout de suite apprécié le jeune garçon. Il était tellement innocent et cachait bien son jeu.

Le soleil était voilé par quelques nuages, rafraîchissant un peu l'après-midi étouffante de chaleur. Les cinq amis s'étaient arrêté dans un magasin de vêtements pour hommes qu'affectionnaient tout particulièrement Aphrodite et Milo. Le pauvre Seiya dut essayer une bonne vingtaine de pantalons autant de Tshirts, chemises et boxers. Gabrielle avait également déniché pour lui quelques tenues affriolantes. Sous le regard aiguisé des spécialistes en la matière, Seiya en essaya cinq et n'en garda que deux qui selon ses tortionnaires, lui allaient bien au teint.

Le dernier magasin dans lequel ils s'arrêtèrent s'avéra être le sex shop préféré de Milo et son compagnon. Au vu du nombre d'articles sadomasochistes qu'il contenait, Seiya commença à sérieusement s'interroger sur les pratiques sexuelles de ses deux supérieurs. Il rougit fortement lorsque le chevalier du scorpion, croyant bien faire, lui fit un exposé sur la façon de bien choisir un gode ou un lubrifiant alors que Gabrielle et Judicaël contenaient tant bien que mal leur fou rire. À la fin, le chevalier de Pégase se vit offrir par ses amis hilares, une paire de menottes, plusieurs bandeaux de soie noire, verte et rouge ainsi que quelques autres jouets que le pauvre adolescent doutait utiliser un jour et du lubrifiant goût fraise.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée quand ils rentrèrent au sanctuaire. Gabrielle demanda à Pégase la permission de venir chez lui afin de lui expliquer la procédure à suivre pour que la potion fonctionne correctement. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans des fauteuils devant un bon thé japonais préparé par les soins du jeune chevalier. La rôdeuse prit sa tasse entre les mains et respira le breuvage à pleins poumons. Elle adorait l'odeur du liquide.

« Seiya, commença-t-elle en posant une fiole de liquide violet sur la table. Ceci est la potion pregment. En tant que ton médecin, je dois t'avertir que ce liquide te rendra hermaphrodite pour une durée permanente. Tu n'auras donc à la prendre qu'une seule fois. Ne t'inquiète pas, çà ne fera que te donner l'appareil nécessaire pour pouvoir créer la vie. Bien sûr il se peut que tu aies des montées de lait après la naissance du bébé pour pouvoir le nourrir mais rien de bien spectaculaire. Je veux que tu viennes me voir dès le lendemain de la prise de la potion, qu'il y ait eu fécondation ou non. C'est juste pour vérifier que tu n'as aucune réaction allergique. Tu devras par la suite venir me voir au moins une fois par mois et je veux que tu m'appelle si jamais tu te sens angoissé ou si jamais tu crois qu'il y a un problème. Je ne te gronderai pas pour une fausse alerte, ne t'inquiète pas. Les grossesses masculines sont dangereuses. C'est pour cette raison que je suis là donc si tu as le moindre doute n'hésite pas. D'accord ? Bien. Tu dois également savoir que cette potion contient un aphrodisiaque assez puissant qui va influencer légèrement ton cosmos, te rendant plus désirable pour ton partenaire. C'est tout à fait naturel. Tu auras sans doute des envies excessivement importantes pendant toute la semaine qui suivra la prise, en clair tu voudras tout le temps faire l'amour, tu seras moins inhibé. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne vais pas la donner à tous les chevaliers en même temps. Je doute qu'Athéna apprécie de voir ses chevaliers se comporter comme des lapins en manque. Elle est trop coincée, cette fille, c'est moi qui te le dis. Tu as des questions ? Autre chose, il y a certaines positions que tu vas préférer durant cette période, elles varient selon les personnes donc... Enfin, tu verras le moment venu. Je vais te laisser. Amusez-vous bien ton chéri et toi. »

Sur ces mots, la rôdeuse se leva, fit la bise à son ami et partit en souriant. Une fois seul, Seiya regarda la fiole de potion comme si elle allait le mordre. Inspirant un grand coup, le jeune chevalier avala le contenu du récipient. Les effets se firent attendre un peu avant de frapper un grand coup. Pégase sentit des frissons courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que la chaleur semblait être montée. Machinalement, il se dévêtit avant d'aller se regarder dans le miroir sur pied que contenait la chambre qu'il partageait avec le Sagittaire. Les yeux assombris par le désir de sentir son amant au plus profond de lui, il alla chercher une des tenues que lui avaient offerts ses camarades. Son regard se fit félin lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Le soleil commençait doucement à disparaître à l'horizon lorsqu'Aioros rentra chez lui. Il se sentait heureux de revoir son petit ami. Il ne cessait jamais de remercier chaque jour Aphrodite et Éros pour le magnifique cadeau qu'ils lui avaient fait en la personne du jeune chevalier de Pégase. Pourtant, il lui avait été difficile de gagner l'amour de Seiya lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus la première fois. En effet, si pour lui çà avait été le coup de foudre pour le gamin âgé d'alors treize ans, il n'en avait pas été de même pour le japonais qui se croyait hétéro. Il avait fallu deux ans au chevalier d'or pour apprivoiser son jeune amant. Il ne lui avait cependant pas encore pris sa virginité, préférant attendre que le gosse soit vraiment sûr. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il fut surpris de ne pas voir le jeune chevalier venir l'enlacer. Il alla voir dans leur chambre. Il savait que Seiya adorait lire installé confortablement dans leur lit et lui aimait toujours le voir ainsi.

**OoOoOoOattention lemonOoOoOoO**

Le chevalier de Pégase était bien sur le lit comme l'avait imaginé Aioros mais jamais le Sagittaire n'aurait cru voir son jeune amant dans une telle position. L'adolescent se tenait allongé lascivement sur le dos, les yeux voilés par le désir. Ses cuisses bronzées et parfaitement imberbes étaient largement écartées. Ses mains graciles parcouraient paresseusement son corps allant de temps à autre effleurer ses tétons. Il portait une de ces robes de chambres en tissus transparent qu'avaient parfois les bimbos des magazines de lingeries. Aioros déglutit avec difficulté en voyant que seuls cet habit et un mince sous-vêtement couvraient le corps mince et élancé du chevalier de bronze. Seiya avait le dos légèrement cambré et suçait son index de temps à autre en poussant de petits gémissements lascifs.

« Aioros, j'ai si chaud bébé, c'est brûlant... J'ai besoin de toi, viens amour... »

Le sagittaire marcha vers le lit, se déshabillant aussi rapidement que possible. Il grimpa à quatre pattes sur la couche et s'avança lentement sur son amant, un air un rien prédateur inscrit sur le visage. Le désir déjà important du bronze devint soudain douloureux alors qu'il observait derrière ses paupières à moitié baissées l'homme qu'il aimait le regarder avec luxure. Joueur, il se redressa doucement pour aller mordiller l'oreille de son compagnon.

« Je suis à toi pour toute la nuit, chuchota-t-il. Tu pourras me prendre autant de fois que tu voudras, encore et encore. Je serai ton esclave, ta chienne et j'aimerai chaque minute de ce que tu pourras me faire. »

Aioros sentit son membre se dresser douloureusement à ces paroles plus qu'alléchantes. Son envie pour son jeune amant faillit bien le submerger et il réussit tant bien que mal à ne pas retourner Seiya pour le violer sans préambule. Son bronze était vierge, son corps n'avait pas encore été teinté par ce genre de désirs et ne portait que la trace de trop nombreuses batailles. Il se pencha vers Pégase pour souffler tout près de son oreille, se prenant au jeu :

« Je vais te prendre Seiya, je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Je te jures que tu vas t'effondrer sur ce matelas avant l'aube en me suppliant de te laisser un peu de répit. Je veux que tu savoure chaque minute, chaque seconde de ce que je vais te faire. Tu vas hurler mon ange, à t'en briser les cordes vocales mais crois-moi, ce ne sera pas de douleur. Je vais te faire crier ton plaisir, et tu en redemanderas. Mais dis-moi mon coeur, comment veux-tu que je te prenne ? Dans quel position veux-tu que je m'enfonce au plus profond de toi ? Sur le dos, comme des amoureux ? Ou alors à quatre pattes comme une jument rétive ? Alors bébé, qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus envie ? »

Seiya sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas rester sur le dos. Il voulait... Non, il avait besoin qu'Aioros le chevauche comme une jument. Il frissonna doucement à l'image. Aioros et lui avaient des chevaux comme symboles alors, ils s'accoupleraient comme des chevaux.

« Je veux être ta chienne, amour. Je veux que tu me prennes alors que je tends ma croupe vers toi... Je t'en pris, bébé, c'est comme çà que je te veux mais d'abord, je veux te sucer, sentir ta semence couler dans ma bouche comme je la sentirai bientôt glisser entre mes cuisses. Je peux ?

-Sers-toi mon ange. »

Aioros s'allongea à côté de Seiya. Le jeune chevalier se mit à quatre patte sur son amant, les cuisses enserrant gentiment sa tête. Par précaution, il avait sorti le tube de lubrifiant. Il sentait qu'ils allaient bientôt en avoir besoin. Pégase se lécha doucement les lèvres en regardant le membre du Sagittaire. Il était certes un peu trop long et gros pour qu'il puisse le prendre dans sa bouche entièrement mais une autre partie de son corps l'accueillerait avec joie.

Timidement, Seiya fit glisser sa langue le long du sexe fièrement dressé de compagnon. Il le lapa avec gourmandise, le mordillant de temps à autre. Il appuyait sur les hanches de son amant pour éviter que celui-ci ne bouge et pour pouvoir le torturer à sa manière. Il prit soudainement le gland en bouche et le suça avec ferveur goutant les premières gouttes de jouissance de son aimé. Il commença ensuite à faire des va et vient sur le sexe offert, enfournant le plus possible dans sa bouche tout en essayant de contrôler son réflexe de déglutition.

Pendant ce temps, Aioros ne restait pas inactif. Prenant garde à ce que son compagnon ne le voit pas faire, il enduisit les doigts de sa main droite de lubrifiant alors que sa langue léchait avec gentillesse la crevasse qui cachait l'intimité tant convoitée de son jeune amant. Tendrement, il effleura l'entrée de son doigt avant de commencer à le rentrer doucement. Il masturba gentiment Seiya tout en le préparant avec précautions, fourrageant allègrement dans le corps de son bien aimé. Pégase se mit à gémir fortement et resserra ses lèvres autour du membre de son amour. La réaction du Sagittaire ne se fit pas attendre et il jouit à jets violents dans la bouche de son compagnon. Seiya avala goulûment tout ce que son amour avait à lui offrir, mettant de côté le goût amer de sa semence.

Le Sagittaire continua cependant ses agaceries, bien décidé à ne faire aucun mal à son tout jeune amant au moment de sa venue en lui. Certes Seiya ne semblait ni être quelqu'un de timide au premier abord, ni craindre la souffrance, mais Aioros l'aimait trop pour lui faire le moindre mal même involontaire. De plus, il avait rencontré Gabrielle et son ami Kotaro sur le chemin. Tous deux lui avaient fait promettre de prendre soin du bronze. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien le rôdeur brun pour savoir s'il risquait de lui en vouloir mais il savait que la jeune fille, elle, ne pardonnerait à personne d'avoir fait du mal à l'un de ses amis et si son frère Camu pouvait être assez effrayant lorsqu'il était en colère, Gaby était, elle, terrifiante.

Ce fut avec tendresse et douceur que le Sagittaire s'enfouit au plus profond de son amant. Il attendit quelques instants sans bouger, quémandant la permission de se mouvoir par de gentils coups de bassin. Au bout de quelques minutes, Seiya, qui avait réprimé un cri de douleur à l'intrusion de son amant, hocha la tête. Aioros se mit à bouger lentement puis de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure et alors que les cris de Seiya se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Ils s'effondrèrent bientôt tous deux sur les draps froissés.

**OoOoOoOfin du lemonOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Seiya passablement échevelé et les yeux dans le vague qui vint voir Gabrielle à son infirmerie. La jeune fille venait de rentrer d'Asgard par téléportation. Elle avait d'ailleurs décidé de rapatrier tous les chevaliers des autres sanctuaires à celui de Grèce. Ses deux coéquipiers désirant rentrer au plus vite en Méridian, cette option lui avait paru plus que judicieuse. Encore fallait-il obtenir l'approbation des deux débiles congénitales qui régnaient respectivement en Asgard et sur le sanctuaire grecque. Enfin, accord ou non, Gabrielle ferait à sa manière et les deux abruties n'auraient plus qu'à regarder de leurs yeux bovins. Elle allait tout de même pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par deux grognasses acariâtres !

Elle sourit doucement à Seiya et le fit tout de suite entrer dans sa salle de consultation où un Albérich assez pâle finissait de se rhabiller. Le pauvre ange expérimentait les nausées matinales depuis deux jours. Les deux chevaliers se saluèrent chaleureusement. Malgré leur combat assez houleux lors de leur première rencontre, le brun et le rouquin avaient fini par bien s'entendre. Le poste de diplomate d'Albérich y était pour beaucoup.

« Bien Albie, penses bien à prendre le complément que je t'ai prescrit. Dis à Mime, qu'il faut qu'il essaie de te ménager, le sexe n'est pas dangereux pour les bébés du moment qu'il ne pèse pas trop sur ton ventre. Dis-lui également de passer me voir, j'ai réussi à lui dénicher la partition de Chopin qu'il voulait et puis çà me ferait plaisir de le revoir. Pas d'entraînement pour toi dans l'immédiat, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger et pas de mais. Les jumeaux n'apprécieraient pas du tout un coup dans le ventre. Pour les nausées, on ne peut pas faire grand chose malheureusement. Prends plusieurs petits repas dans la journée, privilégie les aliment riches en fibres et bois autant que possible de l'eau ou du thé. Je te vois dans deux semaines pour l'échographie et la confirmation du nombre de bébés d'accord ? Je viendrai vous voir, pas de téléportation avant un moment, je le crains. L'idéal serait bien sûr de vous avoir tous au sanctuaire. D'autant plus que les grossesses masculines peuvent être assez houleuses enfin... Portes-toi bien Albie et surtout...

-Pas d'exercices physiques et je fais attention à moi, promis maman. »

Gabrielle grogna un peu pour la forme alors qu'Albérich disparaissait en riant. La jeune fille se retourna vers Seiya et lui fit signe d'entrer dans son cabinet. Elle avait déjà installé tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour les consultations avec l'aide de ses collègues et de plusieurs chevaliers. Le vieil entrepôt avait été complètement métamorphosé en une maternité confortable. Gabrielle y avait veillé. La rôdeuse s'installa dans son fauteuil.

« Alors, commença-t-elle. As-tu des questions à poser avant de commencer ?

-Pas pour l'instant, répondit Seiya un peu mal à l'aise tout de même.

-Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète donc pas. As-tu eu des nausées ce matin ?

-Non, j'ai ressenti une légère gêne au niveau des reins mais je suppose que c'est normal.

-Je vois... Tu veux bien enlever ta chemise et t'allonger sur la table d'examen ? »

Le jeune chevalier s'exécuta non sans une certaine crainte. Gabrielle lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de concentrer légèrement son cosmos dans ses mains. Elle palpa doucement l'abdomen de son patient pendant quelques minutes et eut un léger sourire rassurée. Non seulement Seiya ne montrait aucun signe de rejet face aux nouveaux organes que la potion avait créé en lui mais en plus, il semblait qu'il était déjà enceint. Elle désactiva son cosmos et fit signe à Seiya qu'il pouvait se relever.

« Félicitation, Seiya, tu es enceint. Nous pourrons savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon dans trois mois. En attendant, je veux que tu te nourrisses correctement. Il est probable que tu aies des nausées comme pour les femmes enceintes. C'est normal. Au lieu de trois gros repas, privilégie plusieurs petites collations dans la journée et bois beaucoup pour éviter la déshydratation. Et tu oublies les entraînement, c'est clair ?

-Oui, m'dame.

-Brave petit. Maintenant, file annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ton chéri. Moi j'ai une gourde à aller voir. »

OoO

Les mois qui suivirent furent plutôt mouvementés pour le Sanctuaire. Après une âpre discussion, Saori accepta d'accueillir les habitants des autres sanctuaires chez elle. La gueulante de Gabrielle ayant pour beaucoup aidé sa décision. On vit bientôt arriver des guerriers divins, des généraux de Poséidon et des spectres d'Hadès. Tous étaient en parfaite santé et la moitié se transformait de jour en jour en baleine mais leur compagnon n'aurait jamais osé dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Certaines grossesses furent cependant plus compliquées que d'autres. Ainsi, Albérich de Megrez, Milo du Scorpion et Aphrodite des Poissons furent-ils obligés de passer leur grossesse allongés. Ils attendaient tous plus de deux enfants et leur jeune infirmière préférait les avoir tout près pour éviter tout problème.

Seiya, lui, en était à son sixième mois de grossesse. Il avait eu la confirmation qu'il attendait une petite fille en parfaite santé, quelques mois plus tôt et avait eu très peur de la réaction d'Aioros. Ce dernier, en apprenant qu'ils allaient avoir une fille, avait pourtant soulever son amant très haut dans les airs avant de le serrer tout contre lui. Le jeune chevalier ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé que cette fois là. Il avait rendez-vous avec Gabrielle, tôt dans la matinée, mais, la jeune fille ayant dû accoucher Albérich en urgence la nuit d'avant, il doutait de la voir en pleine forme.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à Seiya, le chevalier eut pitié d'elle. La pauvre avait des cernes complètement noires sous les yeux et le teint aussi pâle que celui d'un cadavre. Elle avait passé les trois quarts de la nuit à extraire les triplés d'Albérich et ne s'était couché qu'au petit matin. Elle fit entrer Seiya et se versa une bonne rasade de café noir pour se remettre. La visite se passa bien et elle annonça à Pégase que sa grossesse arrivait bientôt à son terme, le cosmos accélérant la croissance du bébé, la petite naîtrait sans doute d'un jour à l'autre. Seiya décida donc de se tenir prêt à toute éventualité.

OoO

Le mois de janvier était bien avancé lorsque Seiya se réveilla un matin le corps douloureux et prit de contraction. Il souffla un coup pensant que la petite avait une fois de plus décidé de jouer au foot avec sa vessie quand il sentit quelque chose de mouillé couler le long de ses cuisses. Pas paniqué pour un sous, il réveilla Aioros et lui dit que c'était l'heure. Pour le coup, son amant devint livide, le prit dans ses bras et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il tambourina à la porte. Ce fut un Bud passablement échevelé et grognon qui leur ouvrit. Aioros ne s'apesantit pas sur la présence de l'homme aux cheveux bleus dans la chambre de Gabrielle et lui demanda d'aller chercher la jeune fille qui arriva en peignoir. Elle demanda à Aioros de déposer Seiya sur le lit prévu à cet effet et fit sortir les deux hommes, leur demandant d'aller chercher de l'eau chaude et des serviettes.

Seiya ne se rappela par la suite de sa grossesse que la douleur. Il avait l'impression que ses entrailles étaient en feu et que quelque chose le déchirait de part en part. Plongé dans un brouillard opaque, il entendait seulement des hurlements et la voix douce de Gabrielle qui l'encourageait avec fermeté à continuer de pousser. Il faillit s'évanouir plus d'une fois mais à chaque fois, la jeune fille le ramenait à la réalité. Il devait être près de trois heures de l'après-midi quand, enfin, Seiya entendit pour la première fois, les pleurs de sa petite fille. Épuisé, les cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur, il accueillit le petit corps tremblant dans ses bras. Le bébé se calma dès qu'il sentit les bras de sa « mère » l'entourer et il s'endormit.

Plus tard, lorsqu'Aioros pénétra la chambre, il fut attendri de voir son amant tenir tendrement dans ses bras, la petite vie fragile qu'ils avaient créé ensemble. Timidement, il caressa le petit crâne qu'un fin duvet sombre recouvrait. Il sourit, heureux, à son compagnon qui lui renvoya un sourire épuisé. Le Sagittaire, prit sa fille dans ses bras avec précaution et alla la présenter à leurs camarades.

« Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la petite Mika. »

**Voilà, le chapitre sur la grossesse de Seiya est clos, le prochain traitera de celle de Milo. Vous en saurez plus sur la dispute entre Saori et Gabrielle et vous découvrirez d'autres couples bonus. Je vous demande encore pardon pour mon retard et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous laissera pas trop sur votre faim. Merci encore de votre attention et comme d'habitude, review pleaseuh !!! ^^**


End file.
